1. Field of the Invention
The disclosure relates to a display apparatus and driving method thereof, and more particularly, to a display apparatus having adaptation-mode data line voltage driving mechanism and pixel voltage driving method thereof.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Flat panel displays (FPDs) have advantages of a thin profile, low power consumption, and low radiation, and are broadly adopted for application in a variety of electronic appliances such as media players, mobile phones, personal digital assistants (PDAs), and computer monitors, etc. In general, the structure of a flat panel display includes a pixel array, a data driver, a scan driver, a plurality of data lines, and a plurality of scan lines. The data driver is utilized for providing plural data signals furnished to the pixel array via the data lines. The scan driver is utilized for providing plural scan signals furnished to the pixel array via the scan lines. The pixel array is employed to illustrate images through performing pixel voltage writing operations based on the data signals and the scan signals. However, as dimensions of the flat panel display increase, both trace resistance and parasitic capacitor of each data line increase, such that the switching of voltage at each data line incurs higher charge/discharge driving power consumption. For that reason, how to reduce charge/discharge driving power consumption in the process of voltage switching at each data line has become one of the most important topics nowadays.